A new day for Mini Lemon and Sophia
by MiaMia2003
Summary: This is a Vannamelon story where it took place after Mini Lemon's battle with her, and after Fluttershy turned Isabelle into a good lemon. Mini Lemon starts to have a connection with Sophia the half lemonhead, half melonhead when she comforted Mini Lemon about losing her daughter Rose until next year. Will Mini Lemon turn into a good lemon, or will she still be a sour lemon?
1. Mini Lemon's inner sweetness

**O.C. Character: **Sophia

**Age: 13**

**Likes: **Vannamelon, Mini Lemon, and Rose

**Dislikes: **Scary stuff, fighting, and seeing her friends get hurt

**Appearance: **Pink, green, and diamond hair color, pink eyes, tan skin, and a half lemon half melon slice headband.

**Clothes: **Long sleeveless shirt like Vannamelon, but has half a heart and half of blue ribbon like Mini Lemon that is pink, and blue shorts.

Sophia's P.O.V.

I rushed to where Mini Lemon and Vannamelon were when I heard an explosion and form a red cloud with a face looking down at them. When I made it, the red face is gone. I asked, "Are you okay?" They both nodded at the same time. I couldn't help but notice Mini Lemon starting to sob really quietly. I knelt down to her and patted her shoulder which startled her. I asked, "Was Rose really your daughter?" Mini Lemon was quiet until she let out a sigh and replied, "She was my daughter. Last year, I did take advantage of her, but now I realize what being a mother felt like. I didn't want that feeling because I'm supposed to be sour." I smiled, "It's okay to be a sweet lemon sometimes. Isabelle from Animal Crossing was a sour lemon to Fluttershy, but now she's a good lemon. Why don't you team up with me and Vannamelon?" Mini Lemon shocked by that suggestion asked, "Why should I team up with the melon queen?! She took my throne, shot my eye, humiliated me by Skye Rocket, and your melon power saved her! Also, why do you like me? I'm a sour fruit you know." I said, "All of that was in the past, I could heal your eye, and make things right. I like you for being strong when times are tough, and I'm technically a lemonhead because you know?" I point at my half lemon half melon headband to give her the idea. I mentioned, "I like sweet fruits, but the sour fruits know how to hit your tongue and get the party in your mouth started!" She chuckled, "I guess, and maybe you're right. Rose will come back next october."

Mini Lemon's P.O.V.

I laughed at my own joke because of the song, "Next October". I can hear the melon queen shout, "Sophia! Let's go!" Sophia shouted back, "Coming!" She said, "See you later, Mini Lemon! If you change your mind and consider joining the melon army, let me know!" Before I could say anything, she hugged me and ran off. I wasn't prepared because no one has ever hugged me before. I started to blush due to the fact I've never felt this way before. I rolled with it and went back to my territory. The rest of the night, I started to think of what Sophia said before about joining the melon army. I wanted to plot what I'm going to do next year, but I'm exhausted not only because my power is weak, but I used up all of my energy in my demon form while battling the melon queen. I took my eye patch out, and put a white patch over my eye because I was getting uncomfortable in that. I also started to cover my bruises, cuts, and scratches from that battle. I thought to myself, "I can't believe that not only the melonheads won again, but someone actually likes me? I'm really not sure why she likes me, but I know she's with the melon queen. Why do I feel like this? I need to fight off those feelings, and get back to what really matters tomorrow." I slumped onto my bed and waited until this sour, rotten day to end. Monika came over to me and asked, "Lemon queen? Are you okay?" My head turns towards her and mumbled, "I'm fine, thanks for checking on me. I've had a crappy day because I lost my battle with the melon queen and I've lost my daughter until next october." She got on the bed and started rubbing my back which always soothes me. "Don't worry, Mini Lemon. You'll get the melon queen soon. You'll get your daughter back. Just believe me and it'll happen eventually." I slurred in my talking because I was this close to falling asleep. "Maybe you're right, I like having you as a friend because you know how to help me with things." Just like that, I fell asleep because of Monika's way of soothing me to sleep.


	2. Sophia's healing ability

**O.C. Character: **Sophia

**Age: 13**

**Likes: **Vannamelon, Mini Lemon, and Rose

**Dislikes: **Scary stuff, fighting, and seeing her friends get hurt

**Appearance: **Pink, green, and diamond hair color, pink eyes, tan skin, and a half lemon half melon slice headband.

**Clothes: **Long sleeveless shirt like Vannamelon, but has half a heart and half of blue ribbon like Mini Lemon that is pink, and blue shorts.

Sophia's P.O.V.

I rushed to where Mini Lemon and Vannamelon were when I heard an explosion and form a red cloud with a face looking down at them. When I made it, the red face is gone. I asked, "Are you okay?" They both nodded at the same time. I couldn't help but notice Mini Lemon starting to sob really quietly. I knelt down to her and patted her shoulder which startled her. I asked, "Was Rose really your daughter?" Mini Lemon was quiet until she let out a sigh and replied, "She was my daughter. Last year, I did take advantage of her, but now I realize what being a mother felt like. I didn't want that feeling because I'm supposed to be sour." I smiled, "It's okay to be a sweet lemon sometimes. Isabelle from Animal Crossing was a sour lemon to Fluttershy, but now she's a good lemon. Why don't you team up with me and Vannamelon?" Mini Lemon shocked by that suggestion asked, "Why should I team up with the melon queen?! She took my throne, shot my eye, humiliated me by Skye Rocket, and your melon power saved her! Also, why do you like me? I'm a sour fruit you know." I said, "All of that was in the past, I could heal your eye, and make things right. I like you for being strong when times are tough, and I'm technically a lemonhead because you know?" I point at my half lemon half melon headband to give her the idea. I mentioned, "I like sweet fruits, but the sour fruits know how to hit your tongue and get the party in your mouth started!" She chuckled, "I guess, and maybe you're right. Rose will come back next october."

Mini Lemon's P.O.V.

I laughed at my own joke because of the song, "Next October". I can hear the melon queen shout, "Sophia! Let's go!" Sophia shouted back, "Coming!" She said, "See you later, Mini Lemon! If you change your mind and consider joining the melon army, let me know!" Before I could say anything, she hugged me and ran off. I wasn't prepared because no one has ever hugged me before. I started to blush due to the fact I've never felt this way before. I rolled with it and went back to my territory. The rest of the night, I started to think of what Sophia said before about joining the melon army. I wanted to plot what I'm going to do next year, but I'm exhausted not only because my power is weak, but I used up all of my energy in my demon form while battling the melon queen. I took my eye patch out, and put a white patch over my eye because I was getting uncomfortable in that. I also started to cover my bruises, cuts, and scratches from that battle. I thought to myself, "I can't believe that not only the melonheads won again, but someone actually likes me? I'm really not sure why she likes me, but I know she's with the melon queen. Why do I feel like this? I need to fight off those feelings, and get back to what really matters tomorrow." I slumped onto my bed and waited until this sour, rotten day to end. Monika came over to me and asked, "Lemon queen? Are you okay?" My head turns towards her and mumbled, "I'm fine, thanks for checking on me. I've had a crappy day because I lost my battle with the melon queen and I've lost my daughter until next october." She got on the bed and started rubbing my back which always soothes me. "Don't worry, Mini Lemon. You'll get the melon queen soon. You'll get your daughter back. Just believe me and it'll happen eventually." I slurred in my talking because I was this close to falling asleep. "Maybe you're right, I like having you as a friend because you know how to help me with things." Just like that, I fell asleep because of Monika's way of soothing me to sleep.


	3. Sophia's healing ability (FOR REAL!)

The next day...

Mini Lemon's P.O.V.

I woke up with a weird feeling on my right eye for some reason. I didn't care and went to get ready for another sour day. I wasn't fully awake so I was kinda bumping into walls and would occasionally until I saw myself in the mirror in the bathroom. My eye was healed?! It looks like I didn't get my eye shot out by the melon queen just like she did three years ago. I was confused, scared, and happy all at the same time. I ran out of my place and I was going to go out the door, but Monika slowed me down and exclaimed, "What's going on, Mini Lemon?" She looked at my eye and gasped, "Your eye is healed?! Congratulations!" and she hugged me and said, "I knew your eye would heal at some point!" I gasped for air and squeaked, "I know...kinda need to breathe!" She realized and let me go from her arms. I told her I was going to see Sophia and thank her for healing my eye. I ran all the way to the melon queen's place because that's where Sophia lives. Sophia was adopted by the melon queen thirteen years ago when she found her in a box near her place after October. I wasn't around during the time because I didn't know who Vannamelon is during the time. I tapped on Sophia's window and I can see her coming to the window. She let me in and I squeezed her tight and whisper shouted, "Thank you so much for healing my eye Sophia! How did you do it?"

Sophia's P.O.V.

I chuckled, "Let me tell you before I forget, silly!" I told her last night when Mini Lemon fell asleep, I came through the window and made sure Monika didn't see her. After Monika left the room, I jumped from the window and crept to Mini Lemon's bed. I carefully lifted her white patch and poured a potion. In a few seconds, her red eye where she was shot turned back to normal. Mini Lemon grumbled, "...Rose, be careful where you're squirting the water gun…" I have a feeling she's having another dream about Rose. I left before Mini Lemon even noticed I was here. Mini Lemon was shocked and asked, "How did you know I was dreaming about Rose?" I replied, "You talk in your sleep sometimes." She facepalmed and muttered, "I really need to stop doing that." I said, "It's okay, it's good you're having these dreams so good memories can flow to your mind and forget all of the bad things you've done." She chuckled, "I guess you're right, kid." I hear a knock on my door and told Mini Lemon to jump out the window and I went back into bed and pretended to be asleep.

Vannamelon's P.O.V.

I open the door to find Sophia asleep in her bed. I tiptoed to her and gently nudged her and whispered, "Sophia? Are you awake?" Her eyes open and got up from her bed. Sophia nodded and I chuckled, "If you're awake, then you should get ready for the day then, silly!" She giggled, "Okay, Melon!" and shut the door. I've noticed that Sophia has been in deep thought ever since the events of Halloween and the whole Mini Lemon vs Vannamelon battle. I couldn't stop thinking about Rose and what she did. She's like the puppeteer and Mini Lemon and I are puppets on a string. I shrugged it off and went downstairs and waited for Sophia.


	4. Confronting Mini Lemon

Later in the day

At Mini Lemon's place…

Mini Lemon's P.O.V.

I'm still planning how I can get the melon queen next year and take her throne again when I heard a knock at the door. When I opened the door, I was surprised! It was Sophia! I asked, "What are you doing here, kid?" She replied, "I lied to Vannamelon about seeing Fluttershee and instead went to you!" I grinned, "You're a good liar?" She nodded and I'm starting to get impressed by how the kid's a good liar to the melon queen. It looks like there's some sourness in Sophia after all. Monika came out and smiled, "Who's this?" I explained, "This is Sophia, a melonhead and a lemonhead at the same time!" Monika asked, "Did she put the collar on that turned Vannamelon half lemon half melon back in 2017?" I shook my head and said, "She's a half lemon half melonhead for a different reason Monika." She had an expression of realization and commented, "That makes sense. I'll see you guys later!" Monika walked to the laptop and I guess was to get MC I believe. We've had a lot of fun doing videos and it didn't last long because I heard the door bust down and I froze still and hid Sophia under the desk. It was the melon queen, looking furious. She shouted, "Where's Sophia?!" I shouted, "How should I know?! I don't have her!" Vannamelon growled, "I know you have her because I went to Fluttershee's place and she wasn't there!" I hissed, "Listen, melon queen. I don't have her at all, and that's final!" She looks down to see a tiny foot under the desk and I thought to myself, "Welp...crap." Vannamelon glared at me and shouted, "Then how do you explain that tiny foot under your desk?!" She looked under and grabbed Sophia's arm and shouted, "You kidnapped her, didn't you?!"

Vannamelon's P.O.V.

Sophia spoke up, "No! I went to her because Mini Lemon because I'm friends with her!" I was shocked, and I said in a calm tone while glaring at Mini Lemon, "Now Sophia, Mini Lemon is a sour clone and will always be one. I forbid you to talk to her, do you understand?" She nodded and went out the door. She turned around to see Mini Lemon looking upset, and she started to cry and sniffed, "Please don't be angry with me, she just wanted to spend time with me! I'm half lemon half melon after all, I'm not just a melonhead. Just because I'm technically one, that doesn't mean I have to be mean to her!" I hug her and I said, "I know you're half lemon and half melon, but I need to keep you safe from her. She might do something to you and I'm disappointed you lied to me and went to Mini Lemon's place. I'm worried you could've ended up like Rose did during the battle." We walk off to my house and I was relieved that Sophia is okay. I don't understand how Sophia thinks Mini Lemon has a soft side, which she doesn't and has no heart. I told her to stay in her room and think about what she did. That was so close and I could've lost her just like how I lost Rose, Sophia's sister. Sophia has demonic powers because Rose gave some of her powers to her, and Sophia has powers of an angel. When Rose's powers and Sophia's powers mix together, Sophia became a demon angel, one of the most powerful mythical beings there is. I'm concerned because she's a half lemon half melonhead because of me blocking Mini Lemon's bullets and it only didn't hit her in the eye, but it hit one side of Sophia's melon headband causing the other side to turn yellow and got lemon powers because of it. I'm also concerned for her powers because she doesn't know how to control them yet. She only got them because of Rose combining with her lemon powers. Let's just hope for the best.


	5. Reuniting with the demon child

November 28th Thanksgiving…

Mini Lemon's P.O.V.

It's that time of the month again and I don't have anyone else to celebrate it with considering the fact that my dad has been gone for years and he promised he'll be back one day. I hear a knock at the door and I thought it was Monika with Thanksgiving turkey, but it was Sophia. She said, "Hi, Mini Lemon! I asked Vannamelon if I can invite you for Thanksgiving and she said we'll give it a try and see how things work out!" I was shocked because the melon queen would invite her melon army, Skye Rocket, Fluttershee, and no lemonheads allowed. I asked suspiciously, "Is that true?" She nodded and asked, "What do you say?" I replied, "Yes, thanks for inviting me Sophia." I went over to the melon queen's house and I can see a lot of melonheads came for the event. She whispered, "There's also a surprise for you when we get inside!" I have a really awful feeling because I thought that the melon queen and Sophia were going to kidnap me like how I did with the melon queen for the past three years. I covered my eyes and went to where Sophia wanted me to go. When she said, "You can uncover them, now!" I was so surprised and happy because Rose is here! I hugged Rose tight and mumbled, "I missed you so much, sweetie!" Rose replied, "I missed you too, mommy! Sophia and the melon queen managed to bring me back from the dead and now I'm back!" Sophia gave me a spell book and pointed to the page where you can bring someone back to life. The book had a black cover with a skull on the front and a gravestone on the back.

Vannamelon's P.O.V.

I'm so happy that Mini Lemon is reunited with her daughter from October's events. Skye Rocket came over to me and asked, "Is the red child a friend of Mini Lemon?" I replied, "Rose is actually her daughter. Mini Lemon took advantage of her last year, but now she realizes of what being a mother feels and looks like. She'll be a sweet lemon for now, until next october." Skye examined the scene while his fingers touch his chin and said, "I see, let's hope that the sour girl won't cause any trouble during this event." I chuckled, "I have a feeling she won't because when the hoilday season comes, she'll probably spend it with Rose, Monika, and other lemonheads." I loved seeing Mini Lemon so happy to be with Rose and I think that I won't send Rose back to the dead after what happened.


End file.
